


Warm Hearts

by kitty_yongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A bit silly, Cuddling, Fluff, Lee Taeyong is Whiny, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, it's domestic as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_yongie/pseuds/kitty_yongie
Summary: "A sight so cute that he feels like weeping in happiness greets Jaehyun as he comes back. Taeyong has made himself comfortable on the bed, lying on his stomach, feet happily kicking in the air as he plays with his switch. Ruby has curled up in between his chest and the mattress, happily watching him play."
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is centered about Taeyong's dog Ruby, if this triggers you in any way because of what happened, please watch out or don't read! take care!   
> for everyone else, have fun reading and take care too~

The door opens and excited voices and high pitched barking fill the air. All of nct 127 have gathered in the living room of the fifth floor dorm and are waiting impatiently for their leader who’s taking way too long for their taste.

Finally, after long five minutes, Taeyong comes back, followed by a smaller woman, his sister, who has the object of their desires in her arms. A small brown white papillon who’s excitedly barking and licking over the woman’s hands. The moment she comes into sight, the members start cooing, making the dog even more excited as she starts to wiggle around.

Taeyong rolls his eyes and shushes them as he turns to his sister.

“Thank you Noona for letting her stay here over the weekend! The members are even more excited than me as you can see.” Which earns a laugh from the older woman. “I’ll look after her, you don’t need to worry ok? Again, thank you so much, I love you!” He bows down a bit to kiss her on her cheek and carefully takes Ruby into his arms.

His sister laughs at the sight of the small dog attacking the man’s face with her slobbering tongue and ruffles his hair. “Oh I’m sure that she’ll have a good vacation and will get pampered even more. Take care Yongie, love you too.”

She drops a small bag next to him and waves the other members goodbye as she leaves the apartment. After the door falls shut, the only thing to be heard is the licking of Ruby and Taeyong’s cooing over his dog.

“Come on Hyung, we wanna see her too and some of us have other engagements today.” Says an impatient Haechan, the other members nodding in agreement and Taeyong sighs. He wants his baby all for himself rather than letting her play with the other’s but he loves them and can’t refuse their wishes so he carefully puts her down and watches as most of the members crowd around her, giving her the attention she immediately demands. He knows he’s being dramatic but Ruby is _his_ baby, his _princess_ and he can’t see her as often as he wishes to so every second he can’t do something with her, even though she’s in the same room, he’s allowed to be whiny. Screw the others who say he’s behaving like a toddler, no Ruby, no happy Taeyong!

Taeyong is ready to start complaining about the members ‘not giving Ruby enough space’ when a warm hand grabs his cool one and drags him into the kitchen, away from everyone else and the noise they're creating. The same warm hands run smoothly over his arms and settle on his hips and Taeyong melts into the back hug, every ounce of stress and worry leaving him in an instant.

“Want me to make you some tea?”

Taeyong nods and turns around, burying his face into the strong chest of his taller boyfriend.

“Why aren't you fussing about Ruby? I know you were really excited to see her?” He mumbles into the cotton t-shirt and his face heats up as he feels Jaehyun’s melodic laughter in his body.

“Right now, you’re the bigger priority, Yongie. I saw how stressed you got so I pulled you out. Try to relax a bit, ok? You’ll have all the time in the world with her later.”

Jaehyun ruffles the dyed blonde hair and is about to turn around to heat up the water but gets stopped by a hand clutching the hem of his shirt.

“Thank you Jaehyunnie.” Taeyong whispers and cranes his neck to press a kiss on his cheek. He giggles as he sees the younger’s ears gradually getting reddish and presses an additional kiss on the other cheek and the tip of his nose.

With a pot of steaming hot tea in his hands, Jaehyun navigates through the living room to where Taeyong sits on a vacant seat, watching over the two maknaes playing with Ruby with hawk eyes. The moment Taeyong spots his boyfriend, he visibly relaxes and stands up.

“Remember, if you don’t knock on my door at 6pm, you won’t get any time with her tomorrow, are we clear? And don’t be a minute late.”

Haechan rolls his eyes but nods, not wanting to debate further with the leader. It’s no use, they all know that by heart now. But even if he jokingly complains about Taeyong hyung not giving them enough time with Ruby, he understands him fully. Who wouldn't want their pet’s full attention when you can’t constantly see it? Only an idiot would.

Taeyong sighs in bliss as the hot liquid runs down his throat, moaning at the bitter flavour with a pinch of orange of the black tea. The moment he sets down the empty cup, he immediately pulls out his phone and checks the time. 5:19pm. He sighs at the thought of having to wait more than forty long, agonizing minutes until he finally gets to kiss and cuddle Ruby again. Closing his eyes, he leans back into the pillows and listens to the frequent clicking of the mouse and keyboard and quiet swearing.

“Jaehyunnie~” he singsongs, “no matter how much you practice or play, you won’t beat my killstreak in _Warzone_. And neither in _Overwatch_ or _Pubg_. But we can still play together if you’re not overly competitive again.”

Jaehyun grunts and swears under his breath as the sound of gunshots ring through the room.

“Fuck!”

His character obviously died.

“What place?”

“Ninth. Sadly only five kills. Not pretty good.”

Taeyong opens his eyes again and grabs his phone to check the time again but another hand is faster and snatches the device out of his hands.

“No hyungie. They’ll tell you when it’s time, no need to make yourself crazy.”

With a whine, Taeyong pulls Jaehyun onto the bed and lays his head into his lap, burying his nose into the other’s stomach. Jaehyun sighs fondly and scoots back until his back hits one of the pillows stacked against the cabinet.

“Are you in need of cuddles today?” He asks with a smile on his face. Taeyong nods and the younger squirms as he feels strands of hair tickling his slightly exposed skin.

“And you’re awfully quiet right now. Is it because of the round you just lost?”

Jaehyun hums and opens his mouth to answer him but gets interrupted by several knocks on the door.

“Ahhhhh Ruby!!” Taeyong feels like crying out of joy when he finally holds his dog in his arms, cuddling her against his chest. He sits down on the bed again and lets the dog down who excitedly sniffs and wags with her tail as she runs over the blanket. He sends Jaehyun a grateful smile as he sees that he already prepared a bowl full of water for the little animal.

“Aiii my beautiful baby, do you like it here?” He coos as Ruby yiffs and jumps from his pillow back into his lap.

“She looks like she’s smiling.” Jaehyun points out and Ruby immediately barks in happiness as Jaehyun ruffles the fur behind her ears.

“Mhhh are you happy baby? Well, you’re with your dads now, of course you are happy.”

The younger blushes at his boyfriend's words, already aware that the older sees them as her parents. A warm feeling spreads through his chest and he giggles as a cold and wet tongue slobbers all over his face.

“Ohh, are you trying to kiss your appa?” Taeyong holds her face between his hands and is making kiss sounds as the dog happily pants. “Come on, give papa a kiss too. You’d make papa very happy.” He whines.

“Aww, your eyes look the same now.” Jaehyun coos and pecks him on the nose. “Same eye color, same size, same cuteness.”

“Agh, what happened to you, you’re too cheesy today.” Taeyong whines and blushes. “ _Lies_.” he thinks, “ _he’s always cheesy_.”

Jaehyun only grins. “I’m always cheesy.”

“Can you read minds?”

“No but you still talk to yourself without realizing it.”

He grins again and Taeyong whines, slappin the other’s chest and buries his face in the thick blankets in embarrassment. Ruby barks again, obviously noticing her owner’s distress and gets ready to pounce onto his head to shower him in happiness but Jaehyun is faster and pulls her against his chest, trapping the dog effectively.

“Let’s leave your papa alone so we can cuddle too, what do you say Ruby? Appa missed you too you know.”

Jaehyun presses a kiss against her fluffy head and secures his hold on her as he stands up and sits down on the bare floor. He sets the dog down who immediately makes her way to the full bowl of water and begins to eagerly lap up the liquid. The younger man quickly pulls out his phone and begins to take as many pictures and videos as he can before she turns and comes back to him, her tail wagging enthusiastically.

“Look at you, you made a mess. The floor is soaking wet! Stop that baby!”

Jaehyun laughs as Ruby begins to nuzzle her wet head into his t-shirt, effectively coating the fabric in water and dog hair. Jaehyun sighs as he realizes how his t-shirt begins to stick to his body but does nothing to stop her.

“Now the shirt is nearly as wet as the floor, I might as well clean up with it.”

When he pulls the black fabric over his head, Ruby stops, confused about the sudden change.

“Ha! Got ya!”

Jaehyun smiles in victory, childishly sticking his tongue out. Ruby just blinks at him and then continues to shove her head against his now naked abdomen, much to Jaehyun’s horror and Taeyong’s satisfaction, who has been watching and filming the whole scenario for a while.

“Ruby! No!”

He carefully pushes the dog away from him and starts cleaning up the wet floor when a whistle interrupts him. He snorts.

“Pervert. It’s not like you’ve seen me shirtless countless times or anything, noooo.”

“Hey, I’m just appreciating the view ok, nothing else.” Taeyong retorts defensively, quickly hiding his phone underneath the pillows.

“Please continue, I wasn't trying to stop you.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes and takes the now nearly dripping wet shirt and the empty tea pot.

“I’ll just ignore everything you just said. Do you want more tea?” Taeyong nods as he picks up an already whining Ruby and dries her with a spare towel.

“You could've used this but no, you decided to go shirtless. Typical.”

Jaehyun snorts and opens the door handle with his elbow. “You didn’t decide to inform me about the fact that we already had a towel.”

Taeyong just sticks out his tongue at the already closing door and shrieks as a wet snout meets the muscle.

A sight so cute that he feels like weeping in happiness greets Jaehyun as he comes back fifteen minutes later with a new t-shirt on and a full pot of hot tea. Taeyong has made himself comfortable on the bed, lying on his stomach, feet happily kicking in the air as he plays with his switch. Ruby has curled up in between his chest and the mattress, happily watching him play.

Jaehyun tries to be as quiet as possible but Ruby’s ears turn to him before he haso fully entered the room and starts to bark happily as she wiggles out of her position from under Taeyong and jumps down the bed. The older man turns his head and Jaehyun swears that he can see stars in the other’s eyes as he sets down the tea and joins him on the bed, Ruby in his arms.

“What are you playing?” He mumbles, too lazy to look as he shoves his face into Taeyong’s shoulder.

“ _Breath of the wild_.”

“Mhh.”

Jaehyun opens his eyes and looks at the screen. If he’s being honest, he understands nothing of what’s going on since he’s never played the game before but mumbles some encouraging words and presses kisses into Taeyong’s neck. He can’t see the other’s face but he knows he’s smiling at his actions.

Suddenly, a big fluffy ear blocks Taeyong’s vision and Ruby appears, effectively distracting the two concentrated men with her cuteness.

“Ohhh my baby, do you want to watch too? Or cuddle with the both of us?”

Taeyong coos, squishing her cute face between his hands as Jaehyun takes picture after picture. She softly barks in protest as the older showers her face in kisses and Taeyong pouts.

“Did I make you upset? Oh baby, I’m so sorry, come here.” He puts away his switch and opens his arms, burying his face into the soft fur as the dog sits down in front of him.

“I’m so happy to have you back, I missed you so much and was so worried when you got sick baby. My mom always says that Noona takes good care of you so I don’t need to worry but I wouldn't be me if I wouldn't worry about you. Please be healthy for a long long time baby.”

Taeyong sniffs and leans into Jaehyun’s opened arms. The younger man carefully maneuvers them around so that they're both lying on their sides facing each other, Ruby curled up between them. Jaehyun gently kisses the other’s forehead and gets up to dim the lights, only leaving a small string of fairy lights on.

“Whatareyoudoing? Comebacktome.” Taeyong mumbles, eyes already closed and ready to fall asleep.

Jaehyun smiles at his boyfriend's small and sleepy voice, knowing how clingy a tired Taeyong can be. “I’m just lighting up a few candles, love. I’m back in just a second. Don’t forget your tea.”

The older hums, slightly sits up to lean against the pillows and grabs a cup, careful not to disturb the already sleeping dog next to him. He looks around through half lidded eyes, unable to fully adjust to the darkness of the room. Taeyong absentmindedly runs his fingers through the dogs fur, making her whine a bit. She turns, cuddling into Taeyong's thigh and exposes her belly which the man immediately takes advantage of and starts to rub the nearly hairless body part.

“I swear, you two are so cute, it’s killing me.” Jaehyun sighs dramatically, leaning over and clutching the shirt over his heart in faux pain. His smile widens as he hears Taeyong’s soft giggling and he starts laughing loudly.

“Shhhhh, be quiet, she’s sleeping.” Taeyong whispers and shushes Jaehyun but he can’t stop giggling either as his shoulders shake at his attempt to repress the giddiness.

With a quiet laugh, Jaehyun joins them, carefully lowering himself on the bed and both men smile as the dog sleepily whines at the added warmth.

“What time is it?” Taeyong mumbles as he presses his face into Jaehyun’s chest.

“Nearly 8pm now.” Jaehyun answers, sipping at the still warm tea. The older hums and yawns.

“Would you mind if I take a nap right now? The little princess tired me out a bit.” He chuckles.

Jaehyun nods and inches closer to him until their legs are entangled and Taeyong’s head is firmly pressed into his chest. He carefully pushes up Ruby until she’s lying against Taeyong’s chest and she happily licks his fingers in thanks, immediately going back to sleep.

“Feel free to take a nap or just fall asleep, we don’t have anything tomorrow.” Jaehyun quietly reassures him and takes the other’s rather cold hand into his, showering his knuckles with gentle kisses.

“Your hands are a bit chapped, have you forgotten to apply lotion again?”

Taeyong nods his head and Jaehyun sighs, carefully leaning over to retrieve a bottle from the nightstand and begins to gently massage the lotion into the skin of his hands.

And for the first time in weeks, Taeyong closes his eyes and fully relaxes. The warm hands on his own, the quiet breathing of Ruby and the rhythmic pumping of the heart beneath his ear lulling him slowly but surely to sleep.

“Your most recent TMI. Mhhhh.” Taeyong reads out loud, staring at the screen of the ipad where he sees himself and the thousands of comments in various languages popping up.

He shifts and the chair creaks. “I went to the bathroom last night and bumped my toe into the edge of my bed. It still hurts a bit.” He laughs and immediately smiles as he sees the many ‘Take care’ wishes in the comment section. _‘Let me kiss it better for you oppa.’_ He reads in his head and has to snort. Jaehyun and Doyoung already fussed enough about him, he doesn't need another person doing all of that.

“Thank you, I’ll be more careful next time everyone. Please be careful too.” He pouts and does his famous irresistible puppy eyes, posing a bit so that the fans can get good screenshots.

Taeyong stretches and is careful to not let the shirt show too much skin, he doesn't want to answer questions about why his abdomen has so many red blue spots and definitely doesn't want to get scolded or worse, get Jaehyun and himself in trouble.

A particular question catches his attention, this time in english. If he answers it, it’ll indulge the international fans too and Taeyong is all for communicating with all of his fans so he goes for it, even if he’s still a bit insecure about his pronunciation.

“Do you miss Ruby? Of course I miss Ruby. But actually.” He pauses and then continues in Korean. “I saw her two weekends ago. My Noona was so nice to bring her over for a few days and to my luck, it was my free weekend.” Remembering these particular days makes him smile and judging from his comments, the fans seem to enjoy his slightly dreamy expression.

“I really missed her so these days playing and cuddling with her felt like heaven.” It hurts a bit to let out the beautiful details of him waking up to a face full of dog fur and a warm body behind him but he’d rather have these memories all for himself than having to share them.

“Were the other members also happy? Oh they definitely were, sometimes I felt like they were happier than me.” He pouts and can practically hear his fans cooing. And because he is a people’s pleaser, and he likes acting cute, he continues retelling how his members were hogging Ruby, all with a sulky expression on his face.

“The only downside was that it took DAYS for me to completely remove all the fine dog hair from my bed. That was-” he holds back a swear, “Definitely not fun.”

He laughs and continues to answer more questions, some interesting ones and some are just repeating themselves. With a smile, a final wave and a few air kisses, he taps on the small X in the corner and closes the app. But he isn't finished yet.

A few floors above him, Jaehyun lies on his bed, skimming through a book as he gets a new notification. Four new notifications.

_[TAEYONG] Message is here!_

Yes, he subscribed to his own boyfriend’s bubble, afterall, he has to establish himself as the number one Tyongf.

Jaehyun rolls over and abandons his book, reading can wait, his boyfriend is more important. He swears as he sees the missed notification of a vlive, promising himself to rewatch it as soon as he can and then opens the app.

_Did you enjoy the vlive? I did! I was busy so I’m sorry I couldn't do this often but I promise to make up for it. Are these enough? Everyone, go to sleep now please! Take care!_

There are three pictures attached. One of Mark and Haechan playing with Ruby, one of only her lying on a pillow in Taeyong’s bed and lastly, a picture of Taeyong holding the dog to his chest, his hair still tousled from sleep. From this angle, it looks like a selfie but Jaehyun knows better. After all, he was the one who took it.

He smiles and a warm feeling spreads in his chest, enveloping his whole body. That morning was truly magical and the fact that Taeyong chose to share a small bit of it with the fans, makes him unbelievably happy.

“God I love him so fucking much.” He mumbles and looks at the time. 10:47pm. Not too late for a quick visit to his favorite hyung, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @fallingfortheimpossible  
> for being my motivation <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, comments are always appreciated <3 stay save!
> 
> talk to me on twitter: @kitty_yongie  
> or on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/95-97kr


End file.
